


the fake out

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Unplanned Pregnancy, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: “It’s mine! I did it! I took the pregnancy test!”Derek stares at him in confusion. “You’re a man?” he says. More like questions because...really, a pregnancy test? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek sighs because Stiles is an idiot.“Dude!” Stiles throws his hands in the air before putting them on his hips. “You’re a werewolf! I don’t know what kind of supernatural shenanigans can happen because of your dick.”
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 36
Kudos: 319
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek, Sterek Goodness





	the fake out

**Author's Note:**

> normally i have something here but words are hard lol
> 
> [jamie](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/), [maëlle](https://my-son-is-dating-a-werewolf.tumblr.com/), [ashley](https://is-it-a-vide0.tumblr.com/) you guys are the BEST! 
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

Derek cocks his head to the side as he stares in the trash bin. Sitting right on top is a pregnancy test. “Uh, Stiles?” he calls out. Footsteps sound in the hall, stopping just inside the bathroom doorway. “What’s this?”

“What’s what?” 

Derek points down at the bin. “That.”

He’s hip-checked out of the way as Stiles comes over to look. “Uh…” Stiles pales as he stutters. Derek raises a brow when Stiles backs away. “That’s, uh— Well, see, uh… What had happened was—”

“Stiles!”

“It’s mine! I did it! I took the pregnancy test!”

Derek stares at him in confusion. “You’re a man?” he says. More like questions because... _really_ , a pregnancy test? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek sighs because Stiles is an idiot.

“Dude!” Stiles throws his hands in the air before putting them on his hips. “You’re a werewolf! I don’t know what kind of supernatural shenanigans can happen because of your dick.” Derek’s just waiting for him to start tapping his foot. 

Clearing his throat, Derek crosses his arms. He lets out a heavier sigh. This isn’t the first time Derek’s wondered how and why he’s in love with Stiles. 

“I can’t be a teen mom, Derek!” Stiles exclaims, clearly exasperated. 

_How in the hell does John put up with this?_

Derek thumps his head back on the shower door and regrets all his life choices. “Stiles. One-” he holds up a finger- “You are 22. Two-” another finger ticks up- “Once again… You. Are. A. Man. Whatever you think my magical dick can do, I can assure you, it does nothing to change your physiology.”

“First off. I said ‘supernatural shenanigans’ though yes, I will concede that you have a magical dick.”

“Jesu— Stiles, focus!” The loft door opens, and his werewolf hearing picks up the familiar dulcet tones of Isaac, followed by Cora. He ignores them and pulls Stiles’s attention by holding his shoulders. “Why in the hell would you take a pregnancy test?!” 

“I can’t tell you!”

“Did you seriously tell Derek you took a pregnancy test?” Cora stands in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, an amused look on her face.

The smile on Isaac’s face is overwhelming as he comes up behind her, his hands going around her waist, splaying over her stomach. 

“You said not to tell!” In any other circumstance, the red blotches on Stiles’s cheeks as he yells would make Derek’s thoughts go straight to the gutter, but, as it is, his mind has short-circuited. Does that mean...

She rolls her eyes. “I didn’t mean you had to lie if he saw it.”

“There was threat of death, Cora! I happen to like being alive!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now. I just didn’t want anyone else finding out before I could tell Isaac.”

“You’re pregnant…” The words come out in a whisper, and Derek’s heart clenches. At one point, he was the last remaining Hale, but then Cora came back—neither of them counts Peter since he’s gone more often than not—and now she’s _pregnant_.

Cora leaves Isaac’s embrace, and he rushes forward to pull her into a hug. “Yeah, Derek. I am.”

There’s warmth at his back where Stiles comes up behind him, and then Isaac joins in, completing their group hug.

“So if it’s a boy, you should totally name him after me,” Stiles says when they break apart.

Cora shakes her head and grabs Isaac’s hand, walking out of the too cramped bathroom. They follow behind to the kitchen. “Nah. I think maybe a junior?” She asks, looking at Isaac with a thoughtful expression.

Stiles throws himself over the back of the couch, and Derek follows, squishing him into the armrest until Stiles has no choice but to practically sit on his lap. Snorting, Stiles gives him a kiss before turning back to the couple in the kitchen. “Okay? So then who’s the dad?” he jokes.

Cora throws an oven mitt at him, which Derek catches dutifully, and Isaac flips him off, yelling out a jovial, “Fuck you, Stiles.”

This is it. This is his pack, his family and Derek couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
